


rattle & hum

by renoire



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I love him, Lots of Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Sex, Vanilla, i think this is v soft, lots of cuddling and being intimate, stahl is such an angel, the two of them are so cute, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renoire/pseuds/renoire
Summary: Robin's back faces him, rays of light shining over her shoulder, which rises and falls slowly. Her camisole is loose, the straps falling a little. The sheets are ruffled and displaced from her moving in her sleep, exposing the dip of her waist.She’s so lovely.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sort | Stahl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	rattle & hum

**Author's Note:**

> first smut fic ever  
> i do not apologize for the self-indulgence BUT i will apologize in advance for the quality stutter, this is fully raw and not proofread

Stahl wakes up unrushed, taking liberty in letting himself absorb his surroundings. His phone doesn't sound any alarms like it normally does, 6AM sharp, and instead he sinks a little into the pillow. A soft yawn leaves his lips. He loves waking up like this. The morning is cool, the bed inviting and warm. The light scent of soap fills the air.

When he opens his eyes he's greeted by the most ethereal sight. Sunlight disperses through the white curtains, giving the room a soft glow. Robin's back faces him, rays of light shining over her shoulder, which rises and falls slowly. Her camisole is loose, the straps falling a little. The sheets are ruffled and displaced from her moving in her sleep, exposing the dip of her waist.

She's so lovely.

He moves closer to her, kissing the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. His arm covers her, hand resting where hers is, just above her stomach. It causes Robin to stir; she turns to face him and sees the halo of sunlight gracing his outline. She moves to fit snugly in his arms. Stahl is so warm.

"Good morning, Angelface," she smiles into Stahl's cheek. He responds in kind, lightly caressing her face and her hair. It tickles. Her airy voice is music to his ears, "Do you want to get up already? Are you hungry?"

"Breakfast can wait," he responds, running the pads of his fingers across her forehead – she'd told him it was soothing and helped her relax, even lull her to sleep. His thumb rubs her cheekbone. They linger as she hums in appreciation, "but I have an extra stomach for love."

An airy laugh escapes her, a soft pink adorning her face. "That's just like you," Robin reaches up to his face and lets her palm rest on his cheek before passing his jawline. Fingers closing, sans her index, she traces his lips.

Stahl's hands move down to her neck and shoulders, touching ever-so lightly, carefully, and it almost tickles. Robin presses her other hand in the middle of his chest before encircling her free arm around his neck in fluid motions. Their legs entangle as they lean in for a kiss.

Eyes closed, her fingertips massage his scalp. The sheets become more ruffled, only covering her below her knees. Robin receives a low hum from him as he deepens the kiss. His touches never stop, going to her back and her waist, then back up again. 

They're doing wonderful work on her; she's sensitive all over and were his touches any lighter she'd jolt.

They break the kiss to exhale – Stahl stares at Robin with a healthy blush reaching her ears. She tugs at his shirt, it comes off. Thigh between her legs, he can already feel dampness through her boyshorts, her hips quivering at the light contact. Minute movements rub against his inner thigh. He _exhales_.

The camisole does nothing to conceal the swell of her breasts, Stahl tracing their shape with his fingers. She shivers appreciatively, dragging herself along his thigh in heightened pleasure. The article of clothing is gone, he runs his fingers along the side of her body before sliding them behind her, inching closer to the small of her back.

Robin wriggles out of the sheets to remove her boyshorts. He continues downwards, fingertips grazing her ass. She shivers and nearly pushes herself onto him, her wetness dragging along his thigh. His palms press on her ass, he’s hard from the foreplay and her gasps.

“Now,” she manages through short breaths. He’s in a daze himself as he reaches for her face and she craves any touch from him. “Stahl...”

“You want it now?”

“M, mh...!” It almost sounds like a whine; she instead grasps his wrist to let him know.

After he discards his boxers, he guides her to the center of the bed and crosses his legs, lifting her onto his lap. A harsh ray of sunlight passes over her shoulder, her breast, and her stomach. The flush spreading across her chest glows a little under the light.

"Ah," a sudden groan escapes Stahl when she holds his member and pumps it a few times in practiced motions. She does it in a way that he can feel the softness of her hand traveling the shaft, grip firm but never overwhelming. Their unrushed pace is never broken as she continues her ministrations.

She gradually stops, using the same hand to guide his cock to her core. He grips her waist to steady her as she adjusts herself, her other hand on his shoulder for support.

When she sinks into him, he feels her all around him, and they stay that way for a while. 

All of Robin is sensitive from his touches, twitching and cumming a little just from him entering her. Gasping, legs growing weak and unlocking from his waist, she leans into Stahl as he cradles her. The reassurance that comes with him stroking her back as her orgasm subsides makes her relax. Eyes half-closed, she rests her head on his shoulder to regain her breath. He’s warm. He’s so warm...

All they think of in this moment is that they love each other.

She gets used to the fullness of him inside her and —

"Robin," he whispers, "I'm going to move."

Holding him firmer, she nods. Robin allows herself to lean onto his hands, which have positioned themselves on her back.

He rocks into her gently, both of them moaning at the movement. Each push is slow, sure, and deliberate, Robin keenly aware of the way he's pulsating as he moves inside her, the way her clitoris grazes him. It sends jolts of pleasure down her. She kisses his neck, moving up to his chin, to his lips.

Her hips move subtle, she’s clenching all around him — tight, rolling her body in sync with his, akin to small waves along a shore. The way her breasts press against his chest bring him near the edge.

His head leans into her touch when she runs her fingers through his scalp and massages him behind his ear. The same hand leaves a warm trail as it settles on his shoulder. He looks at her, he looks down to where they’re joined and the way it’s soft pink and how they’re barely moving and _she’s_ the best part of it.

The room is filled with silent gasping and groaning as the two near their climax. Close. They’re both so close. She cradles his face in her palms.

Stahl looks into Robin's eyes, golden and bright and nearly glowing from the morning sun. They're filled with the same sincere love as when he looked into them clearly for the first time.

“Stahl!”

The second time she cums is more explosive than the first — her hips jerk, she convulses and shivers from the intensity. This time she locks her legs around him. Stahl is there. Stahl is there, his hold on her firm and gentle like always. He continues to move as she rides out her orgasm; he’s _so near,_ too. Visibly relaxing, she nuzzles her face in his neck, brings her lips to his ear to coax him into cumming.

"Robin-", he stumbles over his words, "Robin, I–"

Robin calls out his name once more as she feels him throb and release, his warmth spreading inside of her. When she kisses him, a bright red stains his face and he is _so_ _cute_. The dispersed light shines on top of his messy, messy hair.

It takes a while for the both of them to regain their strength.

A bit of cum trickles down Robin's thigh when they separate, promptly followed by her falling on the bed. They clean up, a box of tissues ready on the bedside table. Stahl lies down next to her, letting her lean on his chest as he kisses her forehead and strokes it, parting her bangs with his fingers.

Robin listens to Stahl's heart as its pace lowers to the beautifully slow thrums she knows, humming a mellow tune to the steadying beats.

The view of their room comes into focus as the sun shines a little brighter– a few gardenia stems arranged in a clear glass vase, a photo of them from when they went to Miroir Lake, which Stahl wanted framed, the uncanny six-eyed, six-winged plushie Robin found cute at the amusement park.

They'll stay in bed a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. slow sex - i had to do a lot of research about this. i’ve wanted to write smut but i only ever wanted it to be slow sex and nothing else. regular sex can be intimate, but slow sex — it’s very very intimate. very intimate. i chose the type that focuses on light touches and caresses, the kind that doesn’t bother or overstimulate the sensitive zones too much and it works on buildup. not moving fast, or not moving at all and it still arouses them... it doesn’t get more vanilla than that
> 
> the best position for this is the seated position (lotus). u can hug each other, make each other feel safe, look at each other
> 
> 2\. i feel like stahl and robin would have this kind of sex...
> 
> also they’re just cute. they are so cute. actual angels. stahl the angel. most underrated husband ever. their support convos felt very organic too. anyway mwamwamwa to both of them
> 
> 3\. personally i’m touch averse but current events have made me so touch-starved it made me write smut for the first time
> 
> edit (02/15/21): [i take prompts. stahl/robin only.](https://peing.net/en/renoire)


End file.
